In today's business environment, tablet PCs, laptops, and smart phones, which may be privately owned, are being increasingly used within companies and integrated into the current IT infrastructures and communication infrastructures. This is often referred to as “Bring Your Own Device” or BYOD. Such devices often include applications or apps for making phone calls as well as for audio and video conferencing. The relatively large screens of tablet PCs and notebooks can be beneficial, specifically for video conferencing.
On the other hand, the frequent plugging and unplugging of cables for establishing communication links and for supplying power are inconvenient, time consuming, and therefore undesirable. Consequently there is a need for a more flexible operation of such devices during which security must always be ensured.
Such devices can be used as communication end points within a company and may be the only end points that are available to the user. On the other hand, the integration of such devices exclusively via wireless connections, such as Wi-Fi or mobile Internet is not optimal, since the safety and/or Quality of Service (QoS) can often only be guaranteed to a limited extent.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a suitable docking station, as well as a communication system that includes the docking station, and an appropriate method by which a user of mobile communication devices can make a flexible and secure connection to an existing communication infrastructure. That communication infrastructure may be within a company that employs the user of the mobile device.
This purpose is achieved by means of a docking station, a communication system and a method as disclosed and claimed herein.